Waiting For Cuddles
by Blitz-Krazi-1
Summary: McCrane returns to HQ from a late night patrol to discover a surprise waiting for him in the office. Not slash.


I'm on such a J-Decker fandom trip right now, it's not even funny :P Shout out to all my fellow BP lovers out there!

This wasn't written as slash, more in a brotherly sense, but I guess you could take it that way if you so wish.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

McCrane rolled to a halt outside the Brave Police headquarters. Transforming, he stretched out cramped limbs with a relieved sigh. Though patrols were generally quiet, he did not enjoy remaining in his crane mode for long periods of time.

Walking into the building, the navy bot's heavy footsteps echoed through the empty halls. McCrane smiled softly. He loved his brothers, and the other BPs, but sometimes he loved the peace of the night shift a little more.

Nearing the Decker room, McCrane was surprised to see a light coming from beneath the door. Opening it, he cautiously peered inside. The entire room was dark, save for a glowing mound surrounding his desk. The light he'd seen seemed to emit from within it, flickering sporadically.

McCrane dropped into a defensive crouch, opting not to use his shotgun unless the situation became desperate. If it came to that, he would call the others too.

Shuffling closer, he called out, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

A muffled squeak and metallic clang were his response as the side of the mound kicked out. He tensed as it rolled upwards to reveal …

"Drill Boy?"

McCrane relaxed his stance as he recognized the familiar helm.

"McCrane!"

Drill Boy darted out and tackled his brother. Wrapping his arms tightly around the other's waist, the younger mech nuzzled his face into the neck cables before him. Accustomed to such "attacks", the Combat Detective was able to keep his balance. Automatically embracing the smaller form, he began soothingly running a hand up and down tense side cables.

"Is everything all right, Drill Boy?"

"Mmmmm," he sighed, pressing closer to the taller frame.

Worried now at the uncharacteristic quietness his brother was presenting, McCrane pulled back slightly to look into the lively green optics.

"I'm serious. What's going on?"

Drill Boy shrugged, grinning, "I just couldn't sleep."

McCrane quirked an optic ridge, "….couldn't sleep?"

The orange mech began to fidget. "Yeah, 'cause I was thinking about today. I was at the field, practicing that new move and guess what?!" The squirming increased until Drill Boy was practically vibrating with excitement. "I did it! I finally did it! The ball soared beautifully and the crowd went wild!" He grinned sheepishly, "I guess they kept on cheering until I went to bed."

McCrane smirked, knocking his knuckles against Drill Boy's helm playfully. "You're really something."

"Heeyy!" the younger Build Team member knocked his brother's hand away, paint streaked cheeks puffing into a pout.

The crane ignored the expression in favor of looking over one shoulder drill.

"So … what were you doing with my desk?"

"Well, since I couldn't sleep, I figured I would wait out here for you … but I got bored."

Drill Boy grabbed McCrane's arm, tugging him towards what the elder now recognized was a blanket fort.

"Come look inside!"

McCrane hesitated for a moment; technically he _was _still on duty, he should stay near the emergency line in case anyone called. One glance at Drill Boy's hopeful optics and what little resolve he had built up came crumbling down. The phone was just over on Deckerd's desk anyway.

Kneeling down, he crawled under the blanket after his younger brother.

He had to quickly dial down his optics once he had entered the fort, the light from his monitor blinding after the near total darkness of the Decker Room. Relaxing as he adjusted, McCrane looked inquisitively about him.

Drill Boy had cleverly placed their wheeled chairs on the desk in such a way as to keep them from rolling off while supporting the weight of the blanket. A few more were strategically set around the floor to give the "ceiling" extended height. A corner had been draped over McCrane's monitor so it could be watched from within the fort. Currently it was frozen on the image of a panda. The crane nodded appraisingly, it was a well designed fort. He smirked. Not that one would expect anything less from a member of the Build Team.

The creator himself was currently snuggled into a pile of pillows he had undoubtedly stolen from the others' rooms.

McCrane smiled, laying down in the space the other had left for hi8m and propping one arm behind his head. Drill Boy scooted closer, dragging a few pillows with him. Nudging his way under the crane's free arm, he curled comfortably into his brother's side.

McCrane pulled him closer and sent a command to the screen to resume playing; he was curious as to what the other Brave had been watching.

Drill Boy answered his unspoken question, "It's a documentary," he half shrugged a shoulder, grinning, "kinda reminded me of you."

The older Build Team member shook his head in mock exasperation; he was never going to live that down. Before he could reply, Drill Boy sighed and relaxed further into his hold, "I'm glad you're back."

McCrane glanced down, faintly amused. "The crowd finally stop cheering?"

"Mmmmhmmm. Game's over, they went home. S'quiet now."

He smiled softly at the mumbled response. As his younger brother entered a world of footwork and penalty shots, McCrane stayed true to his duty and kept a vigil over the peace.


End file.
